At the present time, various containers are already available for mounting on the platform of an open truck to serve as tool boxes and the like. One such prior art container is designed to extend across the entire width of the truck platform and has a roof-shaped top with a ridge extending longitudinally of the truck platform, along the centre of the truck, and a pair of pivotal lids or covers sloping downwardly from the ridge towards opposite sides of the truck and being hinged at or adjacent the ridge to provide access to the interior of the container over the side walls of the truck.
This prior container has the disadvantage that, since it extends across the truck, it obstructs the entire width of the truck platform so that persons or objects cannot be accommodated on the truck platform at the portion of the length of the platform occupied by the container.